1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus which is miniaturized and which has a carrier path used commonly for each of an original sheet and a recording sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the facsimile apparatus has occupied an important position in the field of the electronic office equipment, and there has been a demand for its miniaturization as well as a reduction in cost.
In a conventional facsimile apparatus, the carrier paths for the original sheet and recording sheet are formed as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,100.
This carrier path for the original sheet and the carrier path for the recording sheet is extracted and shown in FIG. 11. Now, the description will be made of the carrier path 2 for the original sheet 1 and the carrier path 4 for the recording sheet 3 shown in FIG. 11.
The original sheet 1 is inserted into the carrier path 2 for the original sheet 1 in the direction indicated by arrow M, and when a detecting sensor S.sub.1 detects the presence of the original sheet 1, driving rollers 5, 6, and 7 are driven together with the free rollers 5.sub.1 and 7.sub.1 in the rotational directions indicated by arrows, respectively. Then, when the leading end of the original sheet 1 is conveyed to the position of a registration sensor S.sub.2 to be detected by the sensor S.sub.2, the driving circuit of a read sensor R is actuated after a predetermined period of time allow the original sheet 1 to arrive at the reading position of the sensor R. Then, the reading operation begins. When the reading by the read sensor R is terminated, the original sheet 1 is exhausted by carrier rollers 7 and 7.sub.1.
Usually, when the transmission has been completed subsequent to the termination of the reading of the original sheet 1, its communication report is outputted. This communication report outputs data including the telephone number of the party who has received the communication, the time to start the communication, the communication time, and the communication sheet numbers. This communication report is recorded on a rolled recording sheet 3 by a thermal head F, and this rolled recording sheet 3 is conveyed in the carrier path 4 by a carrier roller 8 which also functions as a platen.
However, since the communication report is recorded on the rolled recording sheet 3, it is necessary to use the rolled recording sheet 3 for each transmission. Therefore, while the cost becomes high, the rolled recording sheet 3 must always be kept in the facsimile apparatus thus making the size thereof inevitably large.